Miedo
by Tmari
Summary: El amor es raro y tiene miles de manera de llegar hasta ti..y yo solo te miro desde lejos por el miedo...a decir que te amo osamuXkido
1. Chapter 1 katakoi

**Bueno para evitar confuncion en el avance de la historia ambas autoras de los fic emos decido publicar todo en una cuenta**

**Katakoi**

Hoy nuevamente te he visto mientras camino a mi casa. Tan serio, tan pensativo, así tan bello a la vez como sólo tú puedes serlo...tú, mi querido Saginuma Osamu.

Tengo la mala suerte de estar en una escuela diferente a la tuya pero a la vez la suerte de que nuestras casas esten relativamente cerca por lo que puedo verte mientras camino a la mía. Aun así, es una tontería alegrarse por eso ya que jamás me he acercado a hablarte, así como las personas que se emocionan cuando tienen el número o la dirección de una persona especial aun sabiendo que jamás se atreverán a llamarlas o visitarlas.

De cualquier modo, mi felicidad se basa en verte, con eso me quedo contento, con el recuerdo de los partidos que logramos jugar juntos, aun cuando eras nuestro enemigo había algo en ti que me atraía inevitablemente, que me hacía ver a través de tus ojos y darme cuenta de que tu forma de ser era distinta, que un dulce corazón luchaba por salir a la luz.

Te has perdido entre la gente, se han acabado por hoy los alegres minutos en los que puedo observarte caminar a paso lento y con la mirada fija en el cielo, en qué estarás pensando? Mataría por saber.

Me han dicho hasta el cansancio que me acerque a ti. Que intente formar al menos una amistad contigo pero es inútil, no me atrevo y la única vez que pude reunir el valor suficiente para ir a visitarte a tu escuela logré verte, pero no estabas solo...me di cuenta de que Genda había tenido la misma idea que yo. Y ahí estabas, besándolo apasionadamente contra un muro...no quiero imaginar que pudo ocurrir después.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que prácticamente choqué con la puerta de mi casa, entré en ella como si nada y seguí mi rutina de cada día, aun con esa sensación de amargura por este amor no correspondido pero a la vez con la esperanza de que siempre podré verte camino a casa.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2 miedo

Miedo

jamás pensé que me sucedería esto, pero quizás...observarte a diario lo provoco. -el pelinegro se afirmaba del barandal del balcón observando a un chico salir de su casa-  
dicen que el amor es complicado y se las arregla para llegar hasta uno…bueno como decirlo primero fuimos rivales y ahora... se puede decir que me gusta creo?...y para rematar soy tu vecino bueno casi.

vivo en un departamento a menos de una cuadra de tu casa y el piso en que vivo me da una vista panorámica del todo Inazuma pero para mí la mejor vista es la que tengo de tu casa, el señor Kira me regalo el departamento diciendo que me lo regalaba porque era el más maduro de todos los chicos, en verdad yo creo que fue por remordimiento de haberme expuesto más que a los de mas al meteorito alíen-el chico sale del edificio-, pero eso ya no me importa , al contrario le estoy agradecido ya que gracias a eso te puedo ver a diario sin que tu lo notes.  
Todos los días te veo salir más temprano de lo normal para recoger a tu hermana como lo sé?...lo sé porque paso todos los días por la misma calle que tu usas para ir a tu secundaria y ahí los veo a ambos. algunas veces hemos cruzado miradas pero tu esquivas las mías, siempre he pensado que quizás me detestas y por eso siempre me ignoras yo solo podía seguir mi camino tratando de ser indiferente, y créeme que eso me es muy difícil, la menudo me detenía frente a Raimon para ver la práctica de Inazuma Japón.

En verdad solo lo hacía porque deseaba verte. Otros días entraba a instituto Raimon y me mesclaba con los demás que observaban la práctica, continuaba sin despegar mi vista de ti, en el campo eres una persona que tiene el control de todo no esperaba menos de ti. fue entones en que conocí a Genda, siempre pensé que el tenia un buen potencial como arquero y el estaba justo ahí frente a mi conversando, al principio fue muy cauteloso pero después me tomo más confianza y descubrimos que queríamos volver a jugar con ustedes aunque fuéramos rivales.

fue entonces que decidimos formar neo Japón... al fin podría estar más cerca de ti y podrías verme...pero no conté con lo que vino después. Genda era alumno del instituto imperial y yo sabía que era amigo tuyo. como se puede decir lo que paso entre nosotros bueno el y yo...nos volvimos cércanos a tal punto que el a menudo se quedaba en mi casa y notaba mi rutina de todas las mañana que era observarte, varias veces me pregunto que sentía por ti...yo solo le respondía que me intrigabas que quisiera ver tus ojos y él me decía que casi nuca te quitabas esos googles que eran lo que te identificaba, pero eso no disminuía mi interés por ti...pero creo que Genda se enfadaba por mi interés solo en ti.

Al día siguiente vi a Genda esperándome fuera de mi escuela me comento que debía decirme algo muy importante y yo le pedí que me acompañara lo lleve a la parte de atrás donde se encontraba la cancha de soccer y le pregunte qué sucedía, el algo nervioso me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi...

No puedo decir que Genda me ira indiferente porque no lo era. habían demasiadas cosas en el que me encantaba. el había sido sincero conmigo y ahora ,me tocaba a mi ser sincero con él. le dije lo que sentía que me sentía atraído por el pero... que no era la única persona que me provocaba eso, que no quería jugar con el por eso no aceptaba sus sentimientos, pero el insistió que quizás con un beso me daría cuenta.

con duda acepte su propuesta y lo acorrale contra la pared y lo bese sentí sus manos abrazarse a mi cuello y entregarse de manera completa al beso yo lo abrasé por la cintura, el beso fue delicioso no lo niego pero...no era lo que yo pensaba ,su beso disipo mis dudas. Estaba claro que estaba enamorado de otra persona, mí decisión seguía sin cambiar, Genda no dijo nada y se marcho aceptando mis palabras.

Lamentablemente nuestra amistad se arruino, el ya no iba a mi casa pero aun así lo veía en las practicas del equipo, Mientras que yo seguí mi rutina de observarte todos los días. En la mañana salir por tu hermana en las tardes entrenar de vez en cuando te escabullías y entrenabas solo con Fudou y en la tarde cuando volvías a casa, nos cruzábamos en el camino, Tú con tu mirada hacia al frente, Jamás me mirabas o quizás no me veías por culpa de tus googles .

Y yo también culpable que cuando nos acercábamos mas hundía mi mirada en el libro que llevaba en mano como si lo escrito en el me interesara pero no... No lo era. Apenas aguanto esta situación quizás un día te detenga y te diga todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, pero lo más seguro es que me tildes de loco y me rechaces…y eso me da miedo…Miedo al que me rechaces, el miedo es lo único que me impide detenerme, y solo me deja seguir caminando...


	3. Chapter 3 katakoi

**Katakoi/Miedo**

Esta era otra fría mañana en la vida de Kidou Yuuto, siguió su rutina de cada día sólo que esta vez quiso llevar puesta una bufanda. Todo indicaba que iba a nevar.

Salió rápidamente de su casa, no le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente y mucho menos a su hermana. Por su mente no pasaba ni de broma la idea de que Saginuma Osamu, el dueño de su mente y corazón estaba observándolo desde su departamento con una amplia sonrisa.

Haruna le había restado importancia al asunto de su hermano, al principio, ya que al verlo algo deprimido y distante pensó que podía ser alguna angustia pasajera, mas no contaba con que ese estado empeorara con los días haciendo que las sonrisas del de rastas desaparecieran casi por y al mismo tiempo preocupada, decidió hablar con alguno de los amigos de su hermano para tratar de animarlo, sabiendo que si hablaba con el mismo Kidou él negaría todo.

El primero de su lista fue Sakuma, pero conociéndolo sabía que armaría un escándalo si se enteraba de que su compañero de equipo andaba triste así que su "ayuda" sería más una molestía...para estos casos se necesitaba a alguien más maduro y reservado...Genda.

Al terminar las clases, Haruna fue la primera en salir corriendo de la escuela en busca del portero de Teikoku, a quien para su suerte pudo encontrar fácilmente por esas calles. Explicándole en breves palabras toda la situación, el muchacho le regalo una sonrisa y la invitó a tomar algo para que hablaran más profundamente sobre el tema.

Los enamorados se observaban camino a casa, sin saber que el sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sin imaginarse que Genda y Haruna disfrutaban de un par de jugos naturales de frambuesa mientras hablaban de ellos y sus problemas sentimentales.

-No se te ocurre que le puede estar pasando?-preguntaba una preocupada Haruna, jugando a mover los hielos del vaso con su bombilla

-Kidou es una persona seria, pero no depresiva...la verdad no se me ocurre que puede ser-pensativo, Genda miraba hacia la calle como si la respuesta se encontrara allí-no será...amor?

-Amor?-las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron levemente, su hermano enamorado? No se le había pasado por la cabeza pero ahora que lo decía, sonaba muy posible.

-Sí, lo digo porque...un amigo-al decir eso fue él quien se sonrojo-estaba así de extraño y resulta que era eso, está enamorado

-Ya veo...-miró también hacia la calle, más preocupada que antes- pero de quien podría ser?

-Sabes-susurró Genda, como si alguien los observara tratando de escuchar su conversación-no se de quien podrá estar enamorado Kido pero si sé quien lo ama a él

-Qué? Si hay alguien que ama a mi hermano?-acercándose a su compañero para oir bien-por favor dímelo! Podría ser una pista muy valiosa!

-No debería hacerlo pero si todo sucede como pienso, estará bien que lo diga-muy cerca del oido de Haruna, volvió a hablar en susurro- se trata de Saginuma, recuerdas? El portero de Epsilon-un largo e incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar y por un momento sintieron que toda la cafetería estaba callada también

-QUÉ?-logró decir ella,sentándose bien-pero si él jamás ha hablado con mi hermano y...!-tratando de buscarle la lógica en su cabeza

-El amor es asi, Haruna, no podemos pedirle explicaciones-viendo que ella aun estaba en shock, se quedó viéndola con algo de preocupación-no te pongas asi tampoco! No es tan malo!

-No es por eso...es que ahora que lo dices...hay un momento del día en que mi hermano vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre, con sus conversaciones y sonrisas...y es mientras vamos camino a casa-explicó ella, ahora algo pálida

-Y eso que tiene que ver con Saginuma?-la miró el portero, extrañado

-Ellos viven muy cerca no? Siempre lo vemos pasar cuando vamos de regreso a nuestras casas...será posible que mi hermano también lo quiera?

-Por lo que me dices podría decir que todo calza...pero antes de darlo por hecho, haremos un experimento-sonrió desafiante y a la vez travieso, Haruna volvió a sonrojarse

-Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó ella, más intrigada que antes

-Te explicaré-volvió a acercarse a su oido y entre risas y sustos, crearon el plan perfecto para juntar de manera sorpresiva al par de tímidos chicos.

Esa misma noche Haruna llamó a su hermano, ansiosa por comenzar con lo planeado.

-Hermano...mañana es sábado, podría pedirte un pequeño favor?-hablaba ella, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible mientras acomodaba las cosas en su cama para irse a dormir

-Claro, no tengo práctica con el club de futbol ni exámenes...de qué se trata?-respondió algo curioso Kido, acomodando los botones de su pijama

-Sucede que...quiero presentarte a mi novio!-dijo casi gritando, en realidad no era muy buena para mentir

-Tu novio?-fue él quien gritó de la sorpresa, tentado a preguntarle quien era el desgraciado para salir en ese mismo instante a matarlo, pero su madurez pudo más y se controló, tratando de alegrarse por ella, pensando que si tenía más suerte en el amor que él debía aprovecharla así que acabó con el silencio diciendo- y..ya veo...me tomaste por sorpresa! Quieres presentármelo?

-Sí hermano! Es muy importante para mi que lo conozcas!-siguió hablando nerviosa-podríamos vernos afuera de la escuela a las 11?

-Ahí estaré! Buenas noches Haruna!-cortó la llamada rápidamente, dejando su celular a un lado para meterse a la cama y quedarse mirando al techo, no valía la pena enojarse o ponerse celoso, era su hermano pero no su dueño. Decidió no amargarse por eso y dormir bien para recibir con su mejor cara al nuevo novio de Haruna.

Mientras tanto su querida hermana no podía conciliar el sueño de los puros nervios, por una parte sentía miedo de que su hermano notara el plan y por el otro, tenía curiosidad al pensar que haría Genda para fingir que era su pareja.

_Continuará..._

Wiiii! Ya me emocioné con este fic xD aunke no llegaran más reviews seguiría escribiéndolo ^^ la siguiente parte le corresponde a Almohada owo!


	4. Chapter 4 miedo

buenas^^ bueno para comenzar quiero explicar que este fic esta hecho en dos partes que cuenta la visión de Kido y la de Osamu por su parte mi peluche ve la parte de Kido aqui .net/s/6784846/1/Katakoi y yo me encargo de Osamu, por mi parte la narración siempre sera de un personaje en este capitulo lo narra Genda ya que me es mas fácil que un personaje hable en vez de que yo narre XD espero que les guste así si quieren como tener una seudo guía lean primero el fic katakoi despues miedo y así intercalando con 1 y 1 de cada una para que se hagan una visión mas completa de tooooooodo lo que sucede bueno les dejo con Genda entonces...

-el moreno de cabello aleonado miraba el reloj en la pared ya pronto sonaría el timbre que indicaría el fin de la jornada escolar, lo observaba sin darse de la hora ya que estaba muy absorto en sus propios pensamiento, recordando o mejor dicho tratando de olvidar a alguien, suspiro-

...desde que el me rechazo, no se de el me llama y yo no contesto, quizás esta muy mal de mi parte,haber hecho esto pero...necesitaba tiempo para superarlo,necesitaba tiempo para poder verlo solo como un amigo y a sido muy difícil...aun no puedo creer que me le declare,ahora solo eso es lo que me hace sentir vergüenza...creo que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso si es que ya lo supere,iré a visitarle,aun continua viéndome como un amigo, bueno igual me dijo que me quería pero claramente se refería a que solo me quería de amigo...el debe sentirse muy mal ya que siendo su amigo no le contesto sus llamadas no lo visito ni nada por el estilo...que clase de persona soy,solo eh pensado en mi, que egoísta- se agarraba el cabello moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro,hasta que vuelve a estar en calma-creo que mejor es ir a verle...

-ya había tomado su decisión iría a ver al pelinegro cuando terminara las clases pero los 5 minutos que quedaban se le hicieron eternos, pero apenas sonó la campana tomo sus cosas y salio rápidamente topándose frente a frente con Sakuma-

adonde vas con tanta prisa Koujiro -paro en seco al ver que le hablaba y ver que escuda le daba-

...y ahora que le digo?, a Sakuma nunca le he podido mentir, le tengo mucha confianza pero si le cuento, gracias a esa confianza me molestara el resto de mi vida y lo que menos necesito es que me recuerden cada 5 minutos a Osamu pero si no le digo algo convincente no me dejara en paz pero si le digo solo la mitad, si creo que eso resultara...

-sonrió mirándolo amablemente-solo estoy ansioso por ver a la persona que me gusta-el comentario dejo descolocado al peliplateado, lo cual el arquero aprovecho para escabullirse, corriendo como si fuera necesario y no le fuera a seguir Sakuma fue entonces que llego ala entrada del instituto sin tener ni idea de quien le esperaba-

disculpa Genda- el aludido se giro para ver quien le hablaba,era una chica de cabello azulado y lentes en su cabeza-

Haruna que te trae por aquí-se le acerco-

disculpa que te moleste pero...es que necesito hablar con algún amigo de mi hermano es que... el a estado muy raro últimamente...

-el pelicafe suspiro por lo visto había algo que ese día no le dejaría ver al capitán de neojapan,no le quedo mas remedio que sonreír con ternura-

claro que puedes hablar conmigo Yuuto es uno de mis mejores amigo, pero para estar mas tranquilos que tal si te invito a beber algún jugo o algo

-la chica acepto y ambos fueron a una cafetería cercana, ella le contó del comportamiento raro de su hermano y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado y Genda le contesto que había alguien que estaba enamorado del rasta a Haruna no le costo creer ya que en el unico momento que se veia iluminado el rostro de su hermano era cuando se cruzaban sus caminos-

ya se que podemos hacer, juntemoslos-dijo animado el arquero-

pero como?...-lo miro-

simple seamos novios...bueno mejor dicho finjamos ser lo, por lo mucho que conozco a ambos se que si le decimos a uno o al otro que se van a ver lo mas seguro es que no valla ninguno...

y como lo hacemos

tu llamaras a Yuuto con la escusa de que quieres que conozcas a tu novio, mientras que yo convenceré al otro para que venga dejamelo a mi...

-el plan parecía fácil y ambos se despidieron ahora Genda se dirigía a su casa pensando en como continuar el plan fue entonces que como mensaje divino un flayer le golpeo la cara, se trataba de la propaganda de un parque de diversiones en la ciudad de Inazuma, el solo sonrió sabiendo que era el lugar ideal para continuar con el plan ya en la noche el arquero da va vueltas como leona enjaulada de un lado a otro esperando impaciente hasta que sonó su celular-

"mi hermano acepto en conocerte, así que estaremos a las 11 fuera del instituto atte haruna:D"

bien lo logro ya ahora es mi turno ...haber...haber aquí esta Osamu

- marco el numero que aparecía en la pantalla de su celular,al otro lado de la linea Osamu recién salia de la ducha cuando escucho su teléfono y al ver quien era contesto muy animado-

-hola!

-Osamu soy Genda

-Genda! como has estado

-bien...gracias-la voz del chico sonaba algo apagada-

-oye te pasa algo?

-no, no nada disculpa me

-¿seguro?

-si, seguro

-entonces ¿porque llamas?

-pues veras desde que te dije esas cosas no hemos vuelto a hablar,y bueno se que es algo repentino pero...quería contarte que estoy saliendo con alguien y bueno ella...me pidio que invitara a un amigo...y bueno como no te veo hace mucho, pensé...

-claro que te acompaño

-en verdad

-por supuesto

-gracias Osamu, que tal si nos juntamos a 10:30

-claro!no hay problema

-gracias (colgó)

-el pelinegro sonrió, por lo menos el otro arquero ya había superado la situació que Genda aun un poco nervioso dejaba su teléfono aun lado , cuando al fin se calmo se incorporo para mandarle un mensaje a haruna-

"listo osamu dijo que iria esta todo preparado para mañana:D

atte genda"

al recibir el mensaje ella grito emocionada solo había que esperar como saldrían las cosas al día siguiente-

...lo que se hace por los amigos aun tengo algo de sueño,las 10:15 que temprano y ahí lo vi valla jamas podre llegar antes que el...

tu puntualidad es asombrosa-le saludo-

no es para tanto solo pase aquí la noche-bromeo-

-ambos sonrieron y se dieron un apretón de manos, Genda aun no podía controlar muy bien su nerviosismo, el capitán de neojapan se da va cuenta de eso, pero el arquero le decía que era por meterlo en este embrollo-

disculpa me Osamu, pero Haruna es muy tímida y de seguro a invitado Aki ,en verdad disculpa me por arrastrarte a esto

Haruna?...-el sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba pero no sabia como su amigo se había vuelto novio de ella y cuando se lo iva a preguntar, ella ya había llegado,pero no venia acompañada de la otra coordinadora de Inazuma japan...

Haruna!...

Koujiro...

-ambos se llamaban alegremente ,Genda por su parte le tomo la mano y se la beso-

ya te queria ver

y...yo a ti...

-ella respondió avergonzada mientras que el trataba de actuar lo mejor posible,entonces levanto la vista para seguir con su acto-

trajiste a tu hermano corazón?

si...porque ? tiene algo de malo ...como...como somos novios... quería que mi hermano fuese el primero en enterarse-finjio inocencia-

creo que mal interprete lo que me dijiste e invite a un amigo

-apuntó hacia atrás, apuntando a un distraído Osamu que no prestaba atención a la actuacion de los otros mas bien no despegaba su vista del hermano de la chica, pero pronto se dio cuenta que se referían a el-

di..disculpa mis modales Haruna-inclino la cabeza para saludar a los otros mientras que el otro chico también le imito sin decir palabra alguna- Genda parece que hubo una confusión amigo , por lo visto creo que seria mejor que me retire

NOOOOOO!-gritaron al unisono los supuestos novios,Haruna se tapo la boca por lo impulsivo de su respuesta , a lo que el arquero reaccionó rápido para poner una escusa y que el otro no se fuera- que mal pensé que esto seria como una cita doble...no que Haruna me presentaría de formalmente , así que había comprado entradas para el parque de diversiones y no pienso perderla así que lo mejor seria dejar este mal entendido de lado-le guiño el ojo al pelinegro-

...lo sabia Genda lo había hecho a propósito, pero por lo visto ella no esta enterada de nada... no me queda otra opción que aceptar aunque quizás a el no le agrade la idea de ir conmigo...

esta bein yo les acompañare...-dijo seriamente el estratega-

que bien hermanito!...bueno y usted Sagimuna-san

por favor solo llámame Osamu pequeña-sonrió- si yo también iré

-los supuestos enamorados se alegraron. la primera parte de su plan estaba lista ahora venia la segunda parte que ambos se hablaran

(bueno peluche hasta aquí llega mi imaginación-mueve la manito a lo bob esponja- no se si esta bien escrito ni muy bien planteado, pero espero que nos salgan los 20 capitulosXD)


	5. Chapter 5 katakoi

Oliii~ aki les traigo la continuacion del fic ^^ vuelvo a aclarar ke los capitulos van intercalados,es decir uno lo escribo yo,el otro Tmari y asi xd sus capitulos pueden verlos aki .net/s/6862319/1/Miedo :3 yo escribi el 1 y el 3,ahora vengo con el 5 xD los capitulos 2 y 4 estan en la cuenta de mi kerida amiga n_n ok ya,ahora si el fic~

**Katakoi/Miedo**

Los pasos de Kido eran tan lentos que parecía como si llevara una enorme roca sobre sus hombros por lo que Haruna cada cierto tiempo tenía que tomarlo de la muñeca para hacerlo avanzar, y es que al parecer sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran aun más grandes que una roca. Estaba confundido, nervioso...y enamorado, sobre todo eso último, y tenia que caminar junto a la persona responsable de aquello después de haber luchado meses para evitarlo.

-Ya llegamos!-dijo la chica, con mucho ánimo para disimular su nerviosismo y entregándole una entrada a cada uno, ingresaron al parque.

-A qué quieren subirse primero?-Genda, mucho más calmado que Haruna trataba de llevar el control de la situación, observando como la otra pareja se evitaba lo más posible.

-Eh...Amor que tal si vamos los cuatro a la montaña rusa?-propuso Haruna, sabiendo que en ese juego tenían que sentarse en parejas, cosa que ninguno de los dos analizó y aceptaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La fila se hizo eterna para los cuatro. La pareja de supuestos novios no podían esperar para que esos dos al menos se hablaran, y estos últimos ya no aguantaban estar cerca el uno del otro sin agarrarse a besos.

Una vez que lograron sentarse la situación parecía empeorar. Osamu y Kido ni se miraban y evitaban cualquier contacto físico, situación que se repitió durante la larga vuelta que dió el famoso juego.

Osamu se bajó sonrojado al igual que Kido, Haruna decepcionada y Genda con nauseas

-Estás bien?-preguntaba el estratega a su ex compañero de equipo, viendo como este se inclinaba frente a un basurero.

-N-No...ay no...ahí viene mi desayuno...-alcanzó a decir el portero antes de vomitar ruidosamente ante las miradas de sus tres amigos. Eso definitivamente no era romántico.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa-propuso el capitán de Neo Japan al ver el estado de su amigo.

-Aun no!...-pidió Genda, con una mirada suplicante y lo poco que le quedaba de energía.

-Entonces te llevaré al baño-Kido, acercándose a su amigo intentó ayudarle a caminar hasta que su hermana menor lo alejó.

-Déjame llevarlo!-casi gritando, la mirada que ella se clavó en los goggles del otro, dándole a entender muchas cosas sin necesidad de hablar. Como siempre, la mente de Kido pudo procesar y analizar rápidamente la situación y los hechos ocurridos desde la noche anterior. Esta "doble cita" no fue casualidad, logró darse cuenta de que Haruna y Genda los habían llevado hasta allí a propósito...eso significa que ellos conocían sus sentimientos? Sus mejillas enrojecieron de tal modo que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a su aspecto serio de siempre.

-B-Bien...cuídalo si?-dijo finalmente Kido, con un tono muy bajo. La chica, algo sorprendida por su respuesta, tomó la mano de su supuesto novio y lo llevó al baño lo más rápido que podía.

Ahora sí estaban solos, por primera vez. No importaba que el parque siguiera lleno de desconocidos, para ellos no había nadie más. El estratega por fin se atrevió a mirar a su compañero a los ojos, logrando que este se sonrojara, y asi permanecieron quizás más de un minuto, sólo observándose, admirándose y deseándose más que nunca.

-Kido...-Esto también era nuevo para el más bajo. Había imaginado ya muchas veces como sonaría su nombre en la voz de su amado, pero lo que sintió cuando fue llamado por él fue totalmente único, algo que jamás pudo haber pensado antes de que ocurriera. "Kido", su nombre, algo tan simple lo estaba llenando de sensaciones extrañas en su estómago, y sintió como si sus piernas se hicieran de jalea.

-Saginuma-pronunció, y las reacciones se repitieron con total exactitud en el más alto, quedando también petrificado ante el otro, sin poder decir palabra alguna durante algunos momentos.

-Vamos?-en una simple palabra, Osamu reunió todos sus desordenados pensamientos para invitar al otro a continuar con la cita supuestamente improvisada.

-V-Vamos...-su tímida respuesta fue suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa al portero quien comenzó a caminar en dirección a los demás juegos en compañía de su tan amado compañero.

Mientras Genda terminaba de vaciar su estómago en compañía de Haruna, la singular pareja se subió a cada uno de los juegos que encontraban. Riendo, intercambiando dulces miradas y pequeños roces, lo cual era un paso importante pero sin embargo aun no cruzaban la gran barrera que les impedía hablarse. Aun estaba ese miedo y esa vergüenza muy presentes.

Cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando, los "novios" aparecieron nuevamente, encontrando a los otros dos sentados afuera del baño esperándolos, eso sí, aun mirándose el uno al otro con unas leves sonrisas. Haruna, llena de alegría al ver que sus planes y especialmente el esfuerzo de Genda no habían sido en vano, se acerco a ellos con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Es hora de ir a casa! Espero se hayan divertido!-pero su entusiasmo no fue suficiente para destruir la magia de las profundas miradas de esos necios enamorados que seguían con esa idea de que en el mundo no habían más habitantes más que ellos dos.

-Saginuma!-con el dolor de su alma, Genda tuvo que interrumpirlos, sabiendo que si no lo hacía eran capaces de quedarse toda la noche allí. Ambos reaccionaron, algo avergonzados por supuesto, y se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a casa.

Cada quien fue por su lado pero antes de que el grupo se separara, Kido reunió valor para hacer algo de lo que jamás se creyó capaz.

-Sa..Saginuma..t-ten-una vez que el otro volteó a verlo, le entregó su celular indicándole que agregara su número. Osamu, completamente sonrojado, tomó el teléfono de Kido, imitándolo para que el otro agregara su número también. Haruna y Genda rieron bajito pensando "Misión cumplida".

_Continuará..._

Ok ya,me demoré mucho pero más vale tarde ke nunca XD


	6. Chapter 6 Miedo

Miedo/katakoi

bueno este fic lo hacemos solo porque si y porque ami peluche le gusta^^ y yo feliz de escribir con ella, te kero mucho peluchito espero ser tu amiga pr muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo mas^^

la noche hasia llegado y el pelinegro se encontraba solo en su casa,con sus dicho con su queridisimo Yuuto Kido, el chico que lo tenia suspirando y del cual no pude despegar su mirada en todo el d a gracias a Genda habia pasado todo el d a junto a el, algo que el jamas habia pensado que pasar a y mas aun ahora tenia su numero de telefono, pero otra vez tenia un impedimento , el miedo nuevamente había venido a su mente,pero ahora estaba mezclado con otra cosa quizás verguenza?, se sentía muy confundido miraba y volvio a mirar su celular, sin poder decidirse en llamarle o no. salio al balcón a respirar algo de aire fresco para poder aclarar su mente, aun no podía creer que había pasado todo el día con la persona que amaba y mas ahora tuviera su numero...

-por lo menos no me odia

sonreía aliviado que seria mas terrible que amar en silencio?, era claro amar en silencio a quien te odia, eso si que acabar a con las esperanzas de cualquiera, al fin se daba cuenta que no era su caso, sin darse cuenta llevo su mirada a la casa Kido notando claramente como se sonrojaban sus mejillas

-creo que estoy pensando demasiado

volvió a entrar, sentía el cuerpo mas ligero, suspiraba por nada y se re a de todo, volviendo a centrar su atención de vez en cuando en su teléfono, se recostó en el sofá mas grande de su sala recordando lo maravilloso que había sido ese día hasta que el ruido del mismo teléfono lo despertó de su ensoñamineto

- ¿a-alo?  
-hola capitán soy yo Koujirou -si!, si Koujiro que se te ofrece -estas solo -si...porque?  
-no se, solo preguntaba, quizás podrías estar con Kido -Ki-Kido... porque clase de pervertido me tomas?  
-ahí no se, pero los dos se comían con la mirada, no hay que ser muy listo para darse de cuenta

el capitán de neo japon guardo silencio, la sangre volvía a acumularse en su rostro, daba gracias de que su amigo no estuviera ahí en frente de el

-eh.. sigues ahí Osamu?  
-s-si -oye y lo llamaste?  
-no...crees que es muy pronto para eso -esto...capitán es solo una lo visto no lo has hecho -si, tienes razón , no lo eh llamado -que mal, si que eres lento en este tipo de cosas...pero por lo menos estas en la obligación de mandarle un mensaje de texto -esta bien(suspiro)  
-eso quería oír bien capitán te veo en el entrenamiento de mañansa, aun debo llamar a Haruna - como?  
-as que buenas noches

sin esperar respuesta el arquero colg ,volvi a suspirar miro la hora ya era tarde el d a siguiente era d a de escuela, siguió su rutina antes de dormir ejercicio ducha hasta que ya estuvo acostado en su cama tomo su teléfono al fin decidiendo se a escribirle.

"fue un d a muy agradable, se agradece la buena compañia Kido-san, ojalas se vuelva a -Osamu Sagimuna-"

respiro hondo y apretó enviar mirando sin pestañar la pantalla esperando el aviso-"mensaje enviado"- ahí a satisfecho, tanto le había costado hacer eso, dejo su teléfono en el mueble al lado de su cama y cerro los ojos para intentar dormir

continuara...

uff este si k me costoXD espero estar dándo una buena personalidad a Osamu siempre e pensado k es muy correcto incluso mas que Hiroto por lo k se ve k es mayor, bueno peluche espero k te guste espero tu siguiente parte ;)


	7. Chapter 7 Katakoi

Se ke me tardé una eternidad en escribir esto pero bueno ;w; el colegio a veces me consume D: pero filo,akí está el capítulo ^^

**Katakoi/Miedo**

Luego de dejar a Haruna en la puerta de su casa, el chico de rastas fue corriendo más rápido que una bala hacia su hogar ¿cómo descargaría tanta emoción y felicidad? Se sentía realmente lleno, su cuerpo aun tenía el maravilloso perfume de Osamu, su esencia estaba allí, él aun estaba a su lado.

A penas llegó ni siquiera entró a la casa sino que se dirigió a la parte trasera del jardín en busca de su balón de futbol, porque sí, jugar un poco le ayudaría a sacar toda esa profunda alegría que sentía sin necesidad de ponerse a gritar y saltar como nena.

Aun contra la pared, se divertía ya que en su mente seguían frescos los recuerdos de la tarde, de cada juego al que se había subido en compañía de su tan amado compañero, él y solamente él, Saginuma Osamu quien ya parecía haberse hecho dueño de su vida ya que todo lo que decía, hacía o pensaba era por y para él.

La pelota chocaba con tal fuerza que daba la impresión de que el muro se vendría abajo en cualquier minuto, pero Kido no paraba de patearla, una y otra vez con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con el sudor resbalando por su piel, con su corazón latiendo más por amor que por el ejercicio, y su padre lo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación muy complacido, sintiéndose satisfecho por el simple hecho de ver a su hijo de tan buen ánimo.

Una traviesa sensación hizo que el de goggles se detuviese, un cosquilleo en su pierna que conocía muy bien, era el vibrador de su celular. Dejó de jugar un momento para revisarlo, era un mensaje de texto el cual hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par.

"fue un día muy agradable, se agradece la buena compañia Kido-san, ojala se vuelva a repetir-Osamu Sagimuna- "

Y allí quedó de pie, en el más profundo de los trances amorosos, leyendo una y otra vez cada palabra de ese mensaje que había escrito Osamu para él. No era maravilloso acaso? No debería ponerse a saltar de alegría? Así lo hizo, esta vez no pudo expresar sus sentimientos de una manera racional. Había un sentimiento, quizás era pura amistad pero allí estaba, y le encantaba, lo hacía realmente feliz. Y su padre seguía observando.

Una vez que ya estuvo en su cama listo para dormir, volvió a tomar su celular, observando una vez más aquel mensaje. Pero no se decidía a responderlo, ¿qué le diría? ¿algo inteligente pero agradable? ¿agradecimientos o disculpas? ¿por qué disculpas? ¿y por qué no un Te Amo de una buena vez? Maldita sea, tantas preguntas!

Se levantó, dió vueltas y vueltas por su habitación, y entonces su rápido cerebro logró dar con la mejor opción...era mucho más arriesgada, loca, vergonzosa...pero efectiva. Buscó el número de Osamu, no para un mensaje...

Presionó el botón y cada segundo de espera se le hizo eterno, duro, insoportable, hasta que pudo escuchar una voz al otro lado.

¿Aló, Saginuma?

Continuará...

OMG me costo un monton terminar este capitulo ;w;! tenia toda la idea menos como terminarlo xd TE AMO ALMOHADA!~


	8. Chapter 8 Miedo

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido, cuándo comenzó a escuchar entre sueños una melodía muy familiar, parecía distante en su sueño, pero de manera instintiva estiro la mano para coger su teléfono celular, sin abrir los ojos contesto

-¿diga?...

-¿Sagimuna-san?

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada, al darse cuenta de a quien le pertenecía la voz.

-Kido-kun…hola

-¿estabas durmiendo?...disculpa mejor te llamo mañana

-no, no te preocupes al contrario, estaba terminando un trabajo de historia, si no me hubieras llamado me hubiera quedado dormido y no lo alcanzaría a terminar

No sabía como había logrado una mentira tan rápido, pero por lo menos la conversación continuaba

-¿Seguro que no te molesto?

- para nada, dime

- bueno yo…

La situación cambiaba. Ahora era el estratega quien no sabía que decir.

-Como ya debes saber Sagimuna-san, estoy dentro de los seleccionados japoneses para el campeonato futbol frontera...y bueno como tú eres un gran jugador, me gustaría saber si… me ayudarías a entrenar

- claro para mi seria un placer

-¡en verdad!

Estaba emocionado, se acerco hacia la ventana para observar las luces de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta fijo su vista en un edificio de apartamentos que estaba a pocas cuadras

- sí, pero por las tardes tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo

-¿en serio?

-si, en verdad lo hago para matar un poco el tiempo

-algo así me esperaba de ti, Sagimuna-san

-por favor, puedes llamarme Osamu

-pero yo… no creo que deba

-no te preocupes por eso por ahora, oye tendrías algún inconveniente, ¿si nos juntáramos mañana en la mañana?

-como a qué hora.

-las clases comienzan a las 9 de la mañana, te parece que sea a las 7

-por mí no hay problema, ¿donde nos juntamos?

-que te parece si nos reunimos donde nos despedimos esta tarde…

-si, es un buen lugar queda cerca de mi casa

-si, lo sé…-bostezo-

El sueño le comenzaba a ganar nuevamente

-creo que mejor te dejo aun debes terminar tu tarea

-no te preocupes por eso, solo era una escusa para que no me colgaras

-en…en serio

-si, en verdad...deseaba escuchar tu voz

El pelinegro trato se contener un bostezo, mientras que el otro chico solo rio suavemente y volvió hablar salvo que ahora lo hacía de una manera distinta se podría decir que coqueta.

-creo que mejor debes descansar

-¿en verdad crees eso?

- así es Sagimuna-san, así que mañana te estaré esperando ansioso, que descanses

-tu también

Colgaron al unisonó y ambos se fueron a dormir si problemas esperando al día siguiente. El peli negro se despertó algo perezoso, no recordaba claramente la conversación solo sabía que se reuniría con alguien, el estaba casi seguro que sería alguno de sus amigos de neo Japón, pero ya faltaban solo 15 minutos para que descubriera con quien se iba a reunir, así que abrió como de costumbre su libro mientras que esperaba concentrado en la lectura.

-Sagimuna-san

-Kido-kun

-buenos días, te he hecho esperar mucho

-no…para nada

Su emoción era clara estaba muy sorprendido al descubrir que a quien esperaba era a su amado

-gracias por ayudarme con mi entrenamiento

-para mi es todo un placer, te parece si nos vamos trotando

Ambos chicos trotaron para precalentar y llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, la cancha de soccer al lado del rio.

-Kido-kun, ¿te parece si comenzamos?

-está bien

El ex alíen se calzo los guantes y fue hacia la portería

-bien, entonces quiero probara todos tus tiros, vamos

El otro le sonrió y fue a su posición donde comenzó a lanzar sus tiros uno tras otro, hasta que fue hora de ir a buscar a su hermana

-Sagimuna-san, debo irme

-Lo sé, yo también

-Disculpa Sagimuna-san, mañana, ¿también me podrías ayudar?

-Todo el tiempo que quieras, ¿te parece que mañana nos juntemos en el mismo lugar?

-Por mi está bien

le sonrió y le estiro la mano para despedirse, mientras que el pelinegro por instinto la estrecho, ambos chicos sintieron en aquel contacto una suave electricidad, que pronto acompaño al sonrojo de sus mejillas fue en ese momento que ambos se percataron y soltaron sus manos.

-hasta mañana Kido-kun

-hasta mañana, Sagimuna-san

Ambos dieron media vuelta y caminaron en direcciones opuestas


	9. Chapter 9 Katakoi

OK YA! XD me habia hundido en la profunda y oscura cueva llamada ESTUDIO X_X! Por eso andaba completamente desaparecida D: pido disculpas a mi almohadita por eso u_u pero ahora con el gentil auspicio de las manifestaciones por la educacion,me suspendieron las clases dos dias y pude venir a ordenar esta cosa xd Almohada espero ke no te moleste pero subi toodos los capitulos del fic aki en orden porke en los reviews me dijeron ke se estaban confundiendo un pokito con la historia xd asi ke bueh :3 puedes hacer lo mismo en tu cuenta si kieres ^^

Asi ke hice caso a sus peticiones keridos lectores uwu subiendo cada capitulo aki para ke puedan leer mas trankilos :D aki vengo con el capitulo 9!

**Katakoi/Miedo**

El clima había mejorado considerablemente esas últimas semanas, tanto que daba la impresión de que la madre naturaleza tenía una fuerte conexión con Kido y Osamu ya que a penas comenzaron a entrenar juntos, los días eran soleados, calurosos y alegres.

El sonriente estratega caminaba con calma hacia la cancha, su punto de encuentro con quien era su actual "mejor amigo", deseando obviamente que fuese algo más a pesar de que veía tan imposible ese suceso. Entonces, y como siempre, notó que el mayor había llegado antes, muy cortez como siempre así que se apresuró en bajar a paso rápido por el verde pasto que rodeaba aquel puente y dándole una suave palmadita en la espalda, llamó su atención para que se volteara y se saludaran con su ya típico sonrojo en las mejillas.

El entrenamiento transcurrió tan normal como siempre, lleno de miradas cómplices, de leves roces de manos cuando se agachaban a recoger el balón y así, pequeños instantes de intimidad que los hacían felices por más mínimos que fuesen, pero ese día su tierna relación amistosa iba a dar un violento giro.

-Saginuma-san!-gritó Kido, aun incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre-el balón cayó al agua...-sin poder aguantar una risita mientras lo decía, la cual fue imitada por el portero.

-Ya se hundió o aun podemos recuperarla?-preguntó acercándose a la orilla del río donde se encontraba el de rastas.

-Creo que sí, sólo debemos encontrar una rama o algo así-dijo mirando a todos lados en busca de una, hasta que encontró una lo suficientemente larga como para alcanzar el objeto.

-Con cuidado...-susurró Osamu, preocupado al ver como Kido trataba sin mucho éxito de alcanzar la traviesa pelota que seguía meciéndose en el agua-a ver déjame a mi

-Tranquilo ya casi la tengo-le respondió, despreocupadamente sin notar que el suelo en que apoyaba las rodillas estaba algo blando. Logró notarlo segundos después pero ya era tarde, en cosa de segundos cayó al agua y su compañero, en un acto casi heroico se lanzó al agua para rescatarlo. Ya estaban ambos empapados cuando se dieron cuenta de que el agua les llegaba a penas a las rodillas y rieron estrepitosamente por su estupidez.

-De haber sabido que estaba tan bajo hubiesemos sacado más rapidamente la pelota!-trataba de decir Kido entre risas que ya le estaban sacando lágrimas al igual que a Osamu.

De cualquier forma, estar así de mojados podía causarles un resfrío así que salieron del agua, o eso querían porque sus pies estaban como pegados al barro del fondo del río, entonces allí ocurrió...un mal calculo hizo que regresaran de golpe al agua, pero esta vez quedó el portero sobre el mediocampista quien se quedó mirándolo fijamente con las mejillas encendidas.

-S-Saginuma-san...-la cercanía de sus rostros era deliciosamente estresante, algo a lo que le temían pero deseaban con todas sus fuerzas. Así, el mayor sacó valor de quien sabe donde y en un suave movimiento, se apoderó de los labios que tanto había anhelado.

El de goggles no se hizo el dificil y rodeando el cuello del otro con sus pequeños brazos, respondió a aquel beso con toda esa pasión que había reprimido desde el momento en que se conocieron. Lo mismo hizo el capitán de Neo Japan, formando así una guerra de lenguas y roces que parecía de película.

Se separaron un momento a tomar aire pero al ver cada uno los labios del otro, volvieron a abrazarse y fundirse en un nuevo dulce y tibio encuentro, aun más apasionado que el otro hasta que de nuevo sus pulmones los traicionaron y se desligaron del beso.

-N...nos vamos a...enfermar-comentó Osamu, tratando de decir cualquier cosa que rompiera el incómodo silencio.

-Cierto...-respondió el mediocampista y ambos se pusieron de pie como podían, caminando con muchísimo cuidado hasta la orilla, saliendo asi del río para darse una rápida despedida y huir casi corriendo como si de una maratón se tratase.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que pensar, estaban confundidos, ansiosos, felices, excitados, tanto que no volvieron a pensar en el simple hecho de que se habían olvidado del balón.

_Continuará..._

Rueguen para ke mi almohadita no tenga tantos problemas de la vida y este mejor ;w; asi podra continuar tmb con este fic ^^ TE ADOORO ALMOHADITA! :D!


	10. Chapter 10 Miedo

Bueno me demore en escribir pero por lo menos ya lo termine y espero que les guste.

Pronto seria fin de semana y el capit n de neo jap n estaba muy acongojado por lo sucedido esa ma ana con el estratega del equipo inazuma jap n,desorientado momentos antes,el le mandado un mensaje a su tel fono m vil

-"disculpa me por lo de que seria mejor dejarlo hasta ac , disculpa me en verdad pero no puedo seguir ayudando"-

pero para su desgracia se hab a arrepentido segundos despu s de haber apretado en bot n de enviar,pero ya no pod a hacer nada para retractarse,se tiro sobre su cama a reflexionar.

-debe odiarme por haberme aprovechado de el,soy un idiota quiz s jamas me vuelva a hablar,diablos que puedo hacer-

Se sent en la cama con la cabeza entre las piernas buscando una soluci n,pero no encontr nada,mientras que el continuaba en ese estado las horas comenzaron a pasar r pidamente hasta que anochesio, aunque este hecho no lo saco de su trance, mas bien solo fue devuelto a la realidad por el sonido insistente del timbre del departamento que sonaba sin parar.

-un momento en seguida voy-

Se incorporo totalmente y se dirigi al ba o para comprobar si estaba presentable para recibir a la inesperada visita fuera quien fuese, al abrir la puerta no se sorprendi mucho al ver a los ex capitanes de tormenta g nesis entrando con bolsas de mercado, como si de su casa se tratara.  
el chico anteriormente conocido como Burn estaba sacando las cosas en la mesa de centro.

-gracias por abrir,tenia las manos tan llenas que no pude sacar mis llaves-

-como es eso porque tienes llaves de mi casa-

-eh...en caso de emergencias-

-esta bien pero se puede saber que est n haciendo ac ?-

-que malo eres hace mucho que no te vemos y as es como nos tratas-

-oh disculpen -

burn sonri el pelinegro hab a ca do

-adem s Osamu, consegu cerveza y pens que podr amos hacer una peque a fiesta-sonri maliciosamente.

-Haruya eres menor de edad no puedes beber esas cosas-solt un suspiro,volviendo a hablar de manera resignada-prefiero que por lo menos est n en un lugar seguro-

estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el albino tomo la palabra.

-yo que tu no cerrar a. Hiroto y Ryuiji vinieron con nosotros-

justo en ese momento los aludidos hicieron aparici n en la puerta

-muchas gracias por esperar, espero que no te moleste que invitara a unos amigos-

El peliverde entro muy alegremente y tras el dos figuras que le sorprendi verles esa noche ah ,claro eso si le sorprendi mas una que la entro empujando levemente a su amigo

-Ki..Kido-kun-

-bu...buenas noches Sagimuna-san-

ambos estaban sonrojados sinti ndose levemente incomodo y a la vez fascinados

-hola capit n-

-Genda, como has estado, adelante pasen-

de la misma manera que el portero hab a logrado llevar hasta ah al estratega lo empujo hasta el living.

-Osamu, por favor disculpa los, trate de detenerles pero no me escucharon-

-no te preocupes Hiroto,se que lo intentaste,mejor entra y tratemos de pasar un rato agradable entre amigos-

Tras cerrar la puerta ambos se acercaron donde estaban ya instalados, los dem s comiendo y con sus vasos ya servidos, de cierto modo la peque a reuni n le tranquilizaba adem s el tener en su casa a su amado lo hacia sentir extra amente feliz, la velada continuo de manera muy se hab a puesto a cantar por culpa de la bebida siendo alentado por Suzuno y Genda,mientras que Hiroto y Kido conversaba alegremente, bajo la celosa mirada del peliverde al ver que el delantero no le prestaba atenci n.  
Ya a media noche el due o de casa se levanto,disculp ndose por abandonar la reuni n pero el deb a ir a descansar para poder ir a trabajar a la ma ana siguiente, se dirigi a su habitaci n dejando a los dem s continuar con la reuni n,la noche segu a normal sin inconveniente alguno,hasta que entrada la noche sinti que abr an la puerta de su habitaci n, se dio media vuelta para ver quien era.

El sue o desapareci cuando se percato de quien era Yuuto acercar a la cama muy lentamente,hasta lograr situarse sobre el pelinegro

-Sagimuna-san yo...te amo-

lo beso,un beso que en un principio era suave,r pidamente se volvi mas y mas apasionado,tal como los besos de esa tarde y que cada vez aun mentaba la pasi n,las manos del rasta comenzaron a recorrer el pecho del otro,mientras que este le correspondi , escabullendo sus manos bajo la polera acariciando su espalda.

pero todo en un segundo se acabo ambos estaban sentados en la cama,el mas alto abrazaba al intruso.

-Kido-kun,tus palabras me hacen muy feliz ya que representan lo mismo que yo siento por ti,pero en estos momentos, tu no te encuentras bien debes estar confundido por la cerveza y no creo que sea la manera correcta de hacer las cosas-

lo abraza mas fuerte,mientras que el otro se quedaba dormido

-por favor disculpa Kido-kun-

se despert a tiempo para poder ir al trabajo, arropo al estratega que dorm a a su lado salio de la habitaci n y reviso r pidamente como estaban los dem s.

Hiroto y Midorikawa dorm an abrazados en el sof grande del living mientras que genda algo doblado en el mas peque o,Suzuno y Haruya dorm an despreocupados en el piso tapados con una manta,a Osamu la escena le pareci c mica.  
pero antes de abandonar su departamento dejo una nota

"Hiroto estas a cargo"

continuara...

Kozuue se que te gustar a ver a Osamu uke,pero yo no puedo verlo as ,gomen. para mi es seme 100% pero por lo menos espero que te guste.

bueno espero ver que se le ocurre a mi peluche 


	11. Chapter 11 katakoi

Kido Yuuto iba caminando a paso lento hacia su hogar, cansado de tanto correr en la tarde luego de la práctica con Osamu y...de aquel incidente que sabía, había cambiado por completo su relación con él. Sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de haberlo besado pero triste por el mensaje que acababa de recibir. ¿Ya no se verían más? ¿Se había terminado la magia de entrenar a su lado cada mañana? No, no iba a permitirlo, tenía que hablar con él! Ir a su casa...el problema es que ignoraba completamente su dirección. Justo en ese momento vió caminando a lo lejos a un grupo de gente bastante conocida...esa cabeza de tulipán era inconfundible.  
-B..Burn!-gritó el confundido estratega, esperando que se acordaran de él. Los chicos que acompañaban al goleador de fuego, es decir, Suzuno, Midorikawa y Hiroto se voltearon antes que su amigo.  
-Kido~-saludó efusivamente Hiroto, abrazándolo-¿cómo has estado?  
-Bien..bien y ustedes?-un apretón de manos con cada uno fue suficiente para ponerlo aun más nervioso de lo que estaba.  
-Bien, vamos todos a hacer una fiesta en casa de Saginuma, te unes? Genda va también!-estas palabras dichas por el peliverde hicieron que el corazón del estratega diera un salto, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor o peor?  
-Hm...c-claro..-dijo Kido casi por inercia, más guiado por su corazón que por su sentido común.  
-Entonces vamos todos! A emborracharnos toda la noche!-gritó, un siempre animado Haruya y así, entre risas llegaron al edificio que,para sorpresa del de rastas, estaba junto a su propia casa, cómo es que nunca lo había notado? Se sintió tan imbecil que quiso matarse pero eso hacía aun más fáciles las cosas en cierto modo. Subieron por el ascensor, llegaron al departamento 33 y tocaron el timbre varias veces seguidas.  
Claramente fue Osamu quien los recibió, saludando cordialmente a cada uno para tratar de disimular sus nervios por la presencia de su persona especial. La fiesta se dió como esperaba Burn, rieron mucho, bebieron demasiado y no faltaron los momentos épicos dignos de recordar por un largo tiempo.  
Pasada la media noche, el capitán de Neo Japan decidió ir a descansar ya que al día siguiente tenía trabajo que hacer, fue entonces que un ebrio Kido se metió a su habitación confesándole sus sentimientos y besándolo de un modo que parecía que iban a terminar haciendo lo que no debían. Afortunadamente Osamu logró pensar racionalmente y lo detuvo, dejándolo dormir hasta el día siguiente.  
El estratega tuvo un doloroso amanecer, primero por la sensación de que le taladreaban la cabeza producto del alcohol de la noche anterior y también, la incertidumbre de no saber si lo sucedido con Osamu había sido un sueño o no. ¿Lo había besado? ¿Había confesado sus sentimientos? ¿Había recibido respuesta? Nada estaba claro en ese mar de recuerdos que se mezclaban con sueños...nada.  
Decidió quedarse en el departamento de Osamu hasta que este regresara y así poder hablar bien las cosas, a pesar del pánico que le daba.  
A eso de las 8 ya estaba oscureciendo y Kido que, como toda un ama de casa había preparado la cena (lo cual le hacía sentir como un idiota) comenzaba a impacientarse, mas justo en ese momento sintió el ruido de una llave en la puerta y su corazón amenazaba con escapar por su boca. Había llegado el momento.  
-T..tú...-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el capitán de Neo Japan al ver a su chico preferido con un delantal de cocina rojo, sentado junto a la mesa que tenía una cena sencilla pero de muy buen aspecto- ...sabes cocinar  
-Sí, a veces es necesario para...espera!-se sobresaltó el estratega ya que quería ir directo al grano- Saginuma...yo...-dió un largo suspiro para ordenar bien sus ideas-me quedé porque...tenemos que hablar, lo de anoche...es sólo que no recuerdo bien, quisiera que lo aclararamos.  
Sentándose frente a él, el pelinegro se quedó observándolo durante pocos minutos que parecían días y finalmente habló con su tono serio y calmado de siempre.  
-Kido-kun...anoche mientras dormía fuiste hasta mi cama, notoriamente ebrio y...-un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus pálidas mejillas- bueno dijiste que...estabas enamorado de mí y nos...nos besamos.  
El ex capitán de Teikoku escuchaba en silencio, como logrando recordar todo más claramente ahora que se lo decían...entonces nada fue un sueño.  
-Y...tu respuesta...la soñé? O también sucedió?-preguntó timidamente, arrugando el delantal que traía entre sus manos, temeroso de recibir una respuesta que no fuese agradable.  
-No fue...un sueño-a penas podía escucharse su voz, la vergüenza lo dominaba como nunca antes- si te dejé durmiendo a mi lado y no hice nada más fue porque, efectivamente...siento algo muy profundo por ti y no quería aprovecharme de la situación.  
Los ojos rojos del menor se humedecieron con estas palabras, sin embargo el otro no pudo notarlo por los goggles que los cubrían.  
-Osamu...-sonrió como un idiota, llamando a su chico como siempre quiso hacerlo y ante la mirada sorprendida del otro, lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, el cual fue respondido inmediatamente por el mayor, quien lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un posesivo abrazo.  
Sólo en ese momento sus almas volvieron a estar tranquilas, después de mucho tiempo de dudas y dolor por fin los sentimientos estaban aclarados y ahora sólo quedaba difrutar del momento, vivirlo al máximo antes de que se acabara.  
En segundo plano quedó la cena, la cual dejarían para después ya que ahora Osamu deseaba saborear al cocinero antes que a la comida. Así lo hizo, en el sillón que la noche anterior había sido la cama de sus ebrios amigos, ahora era el sitio perfecto para que la nueva pareja perdiera la inocencia a base de besos acalorados, caricias en todos los rincones y la invasión del mayor en el menor, una y otra vez hasta caer rendidos.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12 miedokatakoi

Al fin había pasado lo que ambos deseaban, los sentimientos aclarados y su amor consumado hasta caer rendidos.  
Era así que nuevamente la noche había llegado y el hambre despertó al pelinegro.  
La comida que le había preparado su amado aun le esperaba sobre la mesa, así que se levantó sigilosamente y fue en busca de algo con que cubrir al chico que estaba a su lado. Aprovechó de ir por algo de ropa para él también y se sentó a degustar la comida. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta del delicioso sabor que tenía esta. Comió sin darse cuenta muy rápido, mientras que lo observaban de manera muy disimulada el chico de los dreadlocks.  
-Te gustó?- preguntó dudoso desde el sillón  
-Lo mejor que he comido, bueno después de ti-le guiña un ojo-  
-Osamu…yo quería preguntar…  
Sin darse cuenta el pelinegro había llegado a su lado y tapó con un dedo los labios del chico  
-Primero escúchame por favor.  
El menor solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza  
-Escucha atentamente Yuuto Kido ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
La sonrisa se apoderó del rostro del menor, y se abalanzó sobre Osamu  
-Por supuesto que quiero!  
Ambos se volvieron a mirar fijamente y se volvieron a encontrar en un beso. Ya eran las 10:00 de la noche en la ciudad de Inazuma y al fin estaba todo claro entre los dos, al fin ambos se habían dado cuenta que cuando manda el corazón, ningún miedo es insuperable y ningún amor imposible.

FIN

N/A (Almohada): holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí almohada despidiendo este fic, espero que les gustara tanto como a mí o mejor dicho a nosotras escribirlo, gracias por sus rewies y por su paciencia en esperar la actualización de este fic, espero que nos dejen un comentario de que les pareció todo y espero k mi peluche se anime en escribir otro fic conmigo^^ gracias a todo y hasta la próxima ^^

N/A (Peluche): Bawww en serio amé escribir este fic mas aun pk fue junto a mi almohadita kerida, juntas creamos esta pareja tan random pero no por eso menos hermosa n_n gracias a todos los ke leyeron y dejaron review tmb espero volver a hacer un fic en conjunto ^^!


End file.
